Switcharoo
by KasaiBunni
Summary: Max and Maya decide to have a friendly bet: How long can you be your clone? Rated T for minor swearing.*Warning- Contains OOCness DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE!
1. Max

**A/N: This story happens somewhere in Fang. Before Fang left and more importantly, before Dylan came! **

Max POV

"GAZZY PUT DOWN THAT FROG!" I screamed at him while chucking our trash out the window.

"BUT I NEED HIS GUTS!" He yelled back at me dumping the frog into a bucket filled with mud.

"You're going to disect a poor frog? What has he ever done to you? OOH IS THAT MUD!? Did you know mud is great or your skin!?" Nudge said as she grabbed the bucket from Gazzy and started to smear mud on her face. I grabbed the Bucket from Nudge as Gazzy grabbed the frog and started to run towards his room.

"GAZZY! WHY DO YOU NEED FROG GUTS!?" I screamed as the bucket of mud followed the trash out the window. I went back into kitchen and started to toss more trash out a window.

"FOR MY NEXT BOMB!" Gazzy answered from his room.

"IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME!" Iggy said. After I tossed the last of our trash out the window (**A/N: Don't litter kids!**) I plopped myself onto the couch and fell asleep. After precisely 10 minutes my eyes fluttered open and I decided to get off my lazy butt and do something. I realized I was in the living room by myself. Let's see; Gazzy and Iggy are in their room disecting a frog, Angel, Fang, and Total went grocery shopping, and Nudge went into her room to give herself another makeover. I tapped my chin and decided to surf the web.

When I went to the computer I decided to check out Fang's Blog. I scrolled down the hundreds of messages until I found a very interesting one labeled: THIS IS MAX SO YOU BETTER READ!. I didn't remember sending him a message like that so I opened it and started to read it.

_Sorry, this isn't really Max, I needed something to get your attention. This is Max II, I found your blog a couple days ago and I NEED your help. Meet me at Kali's Coffee Kiosic at 4:30 on Tuesday. _

_~Maya (yes I changed my name)_

I felt my blood started to boil. How could she even think once about messaging Fang for help after she tried to replace AND kill me!? I checked the clock and the calender. It was Tuesday and it was 4:20. Perfect, I'll go meet her and beat the crap out of her.


	2. Maya

Maya's POV

Why hasn't he answered yet!? I looked at the calendar. I sent him my message last Friday to meet me on Tuesday. TODAY'S TUESDAY! I slapped shut the laptop and went to the apartment. I saw Jessica in the kitchen munching away at a burrito I think, pushing the filthy rats away from her. "Murming Miyae," she said which I translated into a Morning Maya.

"Morning Jess," I said back to her, "Where's Evelyn? And what are you eating?"

"A frozen piece of cake I think, and I think Evelyn's in her room."

"I thought it was a burrito, oh well." Jessica stared at what she was eating with googly eyes as I went down the hallway and knocked on Evelyn's door. " Evelyn, wake up!" No answer. I kicked open the door to find a still sleeping Evelyn. She is one heavy sleeper. I grabbed a bucket full of water dripping from the ceiling and dumb it on her. Unfortunately other things wounded up in the bucket, so a mixture of water, bugs, dust, and wall chips fell on her. She open her eyes and started screaming, "WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Should a nine year old really say f***?"

"Nine and a half," she said in a matter of fact voice while grabbing her glasses.

"Here let me do your hair." I started to brush her black hair to get the bugs and dirt out. I checked my wristwatch, 4:00. Shit, I'm gonna be late. Kali's Coffee Kiosic was about 20 minute flight from where I was, plus I still hadn't gotten ready. I threw the hairbrush at Evelyn, which must have been painful because she start screaming again, and ran to the bathroom. Locked, "ALEX GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! IF YOU NEED A SHOWER GO TO THE PUDDLE OUTSIDE!" I screamed at him as I kept knocking the door. No answer. I hit the door one more time and before you can say "Just kick the door" the door fell.

"WHAT THE-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Alex yelled at me. I pushed him out the door as i jumped into the shower and turned it on. I heard the water rush out of the pipes and waited for it to come. Instead a gallon of slime poured onto me. I rushed out of the shower and grabbed my robe. Evelyn appeared in front of me and said, "Ohhh did karma knock on your front door?" I stuck my tongue out on her and I went to the kitchen and poured a bucket of water onto myself. Luckily the water washed the slime out of my hair. I went to my room and put on some clothes. I checked the time again: 4:24. Shit, I'm gonna be late.

"Guys I'm leaving, Alex is in charge," I said as I ran up into the sky.

**A/N: I had no inspiration for this chapter :(**

**Borntofly13: HAHAHAHAHAHA... me neither. GO READ WINGS OF AN ANGEL AND THEN REVIEW WITH IDEAS! PLEASE! IM DESPRATE!**

**Me: The OC Jessica is made by Borntofly13 in Wings of an Angel. All the other OC's belong to me. NO MORE ADVERTISING!**

**Borntofly13: Darn you.**


	3. 101 Coffee Kiosics

**A/N: Hey guys angelwingz68 here. Just to let you know I changed my screen name to Firegirl68 (Not because of Hunger Games but because of an inside joke between me and Borntofly13 (Who is now SkyGirl68)) Anyways, sorry for this short chapter, I wrote it during History. Also I've forgotten to do the disclaimer for the last two chapters so I'll do it three times right now. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! OR JESSICA! There hopefully that'll cover it for now. LET THE READING BEGIN!**

Maya POV

Where in the world of coffee kiosics is he!? Time: 3:07, he was suppose to arrive 37 minutes ago! Ugh, well he better have some money when he shows up, I'm starving.

Max POV

Just how many coffee kiosics exist in this world? I've been to 27 already. "Hey you, do you know where Kali's Coffee Kiosic is?" I asked a prissy looking girl. She looked at me like I was about to steal her overly dressed hairless mutt, as if I would. "Just follow the stench of donuts and rotten cheese," she said.

Strangely enough, the girl wasn't lying. After minutes of following rotten donuts, no wait rotten CHEESE and donuts, I finally found Kali's Coffee Kiosic. Show Time! I opened the door and there she was.


	4. The Bet

Max Pov

"Hello Maya," i said stressing her new name.

"Why are you here?" she hissed at me.

"I saw your message, and I couldn't just not help you," I said innocently. My fake smile turned into a scowl as I said, "You think after you tried to kill me and the Flock you can just go and ask for help!?"

"You have NO idea what's going on in my life."

"You think my life is easy-peasy?"

"Wanna see how my life is?"

"That sounds interesting. Why don't we have a friendly bet?"

Maya Pov

"Why don't we have a friendly bet?"

"What happens to the loser?" I asked getting into the idea.

"They have to do what the winner says."

"Deal."


	5. A Flockee's Tantrum

Maya Pov

Okay Maya, remember what Max told you; No cooking, no girly stuff, no taking no for an answer, no freaking out about the talking dog, no treating the dog like a dog, no questioning when the blind one cooks, no being too bossy, no complaining, and be careful what you think about because the little one can read minds. Okay let's see if I can be Max, again. I nervously stretch out my hand and open the door.

When I got in I saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and light brown skin. What was her name? Ninny? Nary? Nermy? N-NUDGE! "MAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!" Nudge screamed loudly at me, " I can't find my jewelry box, and I need to find it because I bought a new outfit and I know the PERFECT necklace to go with it! You need to help me!"

"S-Sure, where was the last place you saw it?"

"First I brought it to Ella's, when I came home I put it on the kitchen counter, then I found my lost ring so I put it in my jewelry box and left it on the couch, then I hid it in my closet so Gazzy- OH YEAH IT'S IN MY CLOSET! THANKS MAX!"...Wow, she's like Evelyn and Jessica combined into one girl.


	6. Did you just blow up the house?

Max Pov

Who knew Max II, no wait Maya, had her own flock? Okay so there's the nine year old Evelyn, the 13 year old Jessica, and the 14 year old Alex. I cracked my knuckles and opened the door.

"Guys? I'm home!" I yelled. I heard a rustle and footstep to see a little girl with black hair and black eyes. She was wearing glasses, a hat, and some really dirty clothes.

"You don't have to yell Maya. I can hear you y'know?"

"Yeah, sorry." Wow she's like an older version of Angel.

"Was that Maya?" I heard a distant voice call. Popping out of the dark hallway was a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair has leaves and something that looked like a cross between a rat and a bird. "Hey Maya," she said with her voice shaking, "I thought you were coming later-er."

"Well I'm here now."

"Didn't you forget to do something, hopefully."

"Nope."

"Umm well did you remember to buy some of that stuff?"

"What stuff?"

"The-the-" BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM (**A/N: Sorry I'm not sure of another way to add in an explosion.)**

"What was that?"

"Surprise?


	7. Peanut Butter Bombs, seriously?

**Max Pov**

I pushed them out of my way and ran in the direction of the explosion. I found a door frame with no door. I went in and saw that there was a brown substance dripping off the walls. "What's is all of this!?" I screamed waving my arms around. The three flockees assembled in front of me. The girl with the rat bird thing starts to say, "Well, we were hungry and since you weren't here we had to make our own food. So we gathered all our food which was: A jar of peanut butter, whip cream, 5 eggs, some spoiled milk, and chocolate. So we tossed out the milk and started mixing the peanut butter, whip cream, and chocolate. Then we added the eggs and asked Alex to cook them for us, so Alex set them on fire and BOOM!"

The Angel of this flock added, "After the explosion I checked the whipped cream bottle and it turns out it was a bottle of hair gel. Highly flammable. Oh, and the brown stuff on the walls is peanut butter."

"Why didn't you just go out to eat?" I asked trying to hide my frustration. The flockees started to look at me strange and asked, "Are you okay Maya?" in unison. "O-Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because you seem to have forgotten we don't have money," the kid with spiky red hair said. What? Maya's flock doesn't have money? Is that her only problem? Seriously!?


	8. Carnival Drama

Maya's POV

"WE'RE HERE!" I exclaimed when we arrived at the carnival...Or fair, who cares what it's called! I wanted to go to one soooo bad! If we **(A/N: She is referring to her own Flock: Evelyn, Jessica, and Alex)** had enough money I would go to one everyday. A hand crept onto my shoulder, "Hey Max." I turned my head to see Fang.

"What is it?" I smiled.

"Why are we here?" he looked at me suspiciously.

"Because it's fun!"

"..."

"Look, I think we had enough of 'Max's Homeschool' so I thought it would be fun for them," I jerked my thumb at Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. "Plus," I added, "when was the last time you ever got to have fun at a fair?"

"Uhhh, never."

"W-Well, nows the time to start. Plus, it's free admission. We just need to pay for food and tickets for games and rides. And if we get in trouble look around. No ceiling, so an up and away is easy." I walked towards the ticket booth and got $30 worth of tickets. "Max! Can we ride the swings first?" Nudge begged me.

"The one that goes up high and goes round and round," Angel added.

I smiled at them and said, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

"But me and Iggy want to ride the 'Mouse and Cheese' roller coaster **(A/N: I am making up some rides because I can't remember them.) **first!" Gazzy complained. Nudge and Angel were arguing with Gazzy and Iggy. Neither of them were giving up on their rides. I looked at Fang then thought of a brilliant plan, "Okay, I'll take Gazzy and Iggy on the roller coaster and Fang. You take Angel and Nudge on the swings, okay?"

"Why am I going with the girls?" Fang asked me. But it was too late, because Gazzy, Iggy, and I were racing to see who could get in line first. Because I won't be able to think freely if I'm around Angel, I mentally answered Fang.

Max's POV

Evelyn and I were walking around town looking for a way to make money without getting jobs. So far, no luck. I guess I should have brought someone older, I mean Evelyn's just a kid. Only a little older than Angel. She wouldn't be able to think of a way to make money. Evelyn interrupted my train of thought when she said, "Maya look." She was pointing to a poster that said "Hot-Dog Eating Contest". I smiled and kept reading. No admission fee, no certain age, winner gets $10,000. Bingo. I rip off the poster and went back home with Evelyn.

"So did you guys find anything?" a girl that wasn't here before asked me. She was about two inches shorter than me, really pale skin, she had bandages wrapped around her right eye, her left eye was purple, and she had shoulder-length sapphire blue hair. **(A/N: That is my new EXTREMELY detailed OC. If you don't know already, I'm obsessed with Manga/Anime so I made her anime like!)** I looked questionably at her. Who the heck is she? Maya NEVER mentioned a blue-haired person in her flock. Believe me, I would have remembered that! "Don't tell me you forgot me already Maya," she teased, "I'm Clarissa, remember? What, still mad that we left you're little 'gang'?" What? There were more people in Maya's Flock and they just left!? I guess that's another reason she wanted Fang's help. To help get back part of her Flock. I pointed to the door, "Out!" She stared at me for a few seconds and then left. "Who was that?" I snapped at Evelyn, Jessica, and Alex. "Come on, Maya. Don't act like you don't remember," Alex complained, "it's a REALLY long story and you know that so quit that act before I-" "I'LL tell you Maya," Jessica interrupted. We all sat down at the dining table (which was REALLY broken and was fixed with duck tape) and listened to Jessica retell the story.

**A/N: YES! THAT TOOK FOREVEEERRRRRRR TO WRITE! I'm really happy I suddenly got a bunch of inspiration! Anyways if you want to know who Clarissa is read Maya's Flock! I'm not there yet in the story, but it'll make more sense if you read Maya's Flock! READ IT READ IT READ IT READ IT! ****AND REVIEW PEOPLE! If I don't start getting more reviews I'm going to end this story!**


	9. The Pizza Princess

**A/n: People who really want to know about Clarissa and the people who left Maya's Flock, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIND IT IN SWITCHAROO! I'm going to explain it in Maya's Flock, my other story. READ IT!**

**Sky: YO YO YO PEEPS! GO READ MY STORIES AND STUFF.**

**Me: The reading starts...now**

* * *

Maya's POV

"So, did you guys have fun?" I asked stuffing my face with cotton candy. Cotton candy, who knew? It's sweet and fluffy, sooooooooooooo delicious!

"-ax! -ax! MAX!" Gazzy screamed into my ear. Why did he have to ruin my cotton candy fantasy? "What is it?" I asked.

"We're hungry, can we get some real food?" he pointed to the nearby restaurant. I nodded and we slowly made our way to get some food.

"So what do you guys want?" I asked. We were in Cheesy's Pizza. Pizza, one of the most delicious food that I have heard of. Never tried it. While Gazzy and Iggy told the waiter to get an entire pizza each with different toppings, I thought of what I should put. Max never said what to do if I ordered a pizza, or what a pizza actually was. "What would you like miss?" the waiter asked me.

"Um," I tapped my chin for a while, "I would like a large pizza with bacon, pepperoni, sausage, onions, green peppers, mushrooms, and olives. Oh, and can I get extra cheese?" The waiter wrote down what I ordered, smiled, and walked away. I took a side glance to see Gazzy and Iggy chattering about what pizza topping would make the best bomb. Good, my first time ordering pizza went quite well. Now, what is a pizza?

Fang's POV

Why did I have to take the girls? Currently we were in the Pretty Princess store. I didn't think Angel would like this stuff, but she's pretty excited. I mean, she and Nudge were currently gazing at the dresses, looking for something to buy because they made me swear to buy them something. I didn't want to, but it's pretty hard to say no to bambi eyes.

"FANG FANG FANG!" they started screaming at me, "buy us these!" Nudge was holding up a purple tiara while Angel was holding a frilly pink dress with a sash that said: I'm Queen of the World. They quickly pushed me to the cashier while I paid for the stuff. I turned to them and said, "Let's go look for Max and the others. Angel?" Angel nodded and led us to Cheesy's Pizza.

Maya's POV

When the lady came with our pizzas I smelled heaven. When I opened the cardboard box I saw a delicious cheesy heaven with a tomatoe sauce lake. I took one bite and instantly I was mesmerized. How could I have not known about this until now!? New Goal: When I get back to my flock, get money, eat pizza everyday.

* * *

**A/N: After reading this, aren't you hungry for pizza?**

**Maya: NOOOO YOU CAN'T END IT NOW! I WAS JUST STARTING THE PIZZA!**

**Me: WELL TOO BAD! NOW DO THE R AND R THINGY!**

**Maya: READ AND REVIEW! If you want to know more about me read Maya's Flock!**


	10. Hot Dogs Hot Dogs Hot Dogs!

**DON'T YOU LOVE IT WHEN YOU GET INSPIRATION! I DO! YAY!**

* * *

Max's POV

"C'mon guy, hurry up!" I yell as we were sprinting to the Hot Dog contest place. I skidded on my heels until I barely managed to stop right in front of the admissions guy. "Four people please," Evelyn says sweetly as the admission guy gave her four tickets. She really is like Angel, if only she could read minds. Wait, doesn't Jessica read mind? Then how come she doesn't read my mind?

"MAYA HURRY!" Jessica yelled at me while the others were settling in their seats. I quickly examined the stage we were on. It was basically a platform with a really long white table and white chairs with numbers on them. In front of the stage, people were gathering to watch the contest. "Ticket miss?" I gave my ticket to the man and took my seat.

"This better be worth it Maya, I'm starving!" Alex complained.

"Do us all a favor and shut up!" Evelyn snapped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It is time for the Hot Dog Eating Contest!" he blew a blow horn and random people placed a plate of hot dogs.

*Time Skip

The only people left were Evelyn, Me, and some guy with black hair and an epic mustache. I didn't expect him to get this far, OR to last longer than Alex and Jessica. The Next one to fall was Evelyn when she gently put the hot dog back on the plate, and left. It's okay, I still have room for more. I HAVE to win this contest. If I get Maya the money, maybe she'll leave Fang alone.

* * *

**A/N: A guy with a mustache ey?**

**Max: Who is it!?**

**Me: You may find out in like five minutes, because that's how long it'll take me to write the next chapter. SO MUCH INSPIRARTION! AND A MASSIVE HEADACHE!**


	11. Mustache guy gives up!

**A/N: I can't believe I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but before the contest started the judge introduced the contestants (I'll add that to this chapter) and Max, Alex, Jessica, and Evelyn used fake names and wore disguises. THE READING STARTS NOW!**

* * *

Maya's POV

"Hey guys," I waved my hand at Fang, Nudge, and Angel when they arrived. "You ate without us!?" Nudge gaped at the five empty pizza boxes (I had an extra pizza while Iggy and Gazzy split one). I gave a guilty smile and said, "Sorry."

"That' great!" Angel squealed as we all raised an eyebrow at her. "I found this. We get free food and if we win we get $10,000," she waved an ad for a Hot Dog Eating Contest.

"That is great! Let's go!" Nudge said while dragging us to the contest place before I stopped everyone and said, "Wait, disguises." Coincidentally, there was a disguise booth. Nudge and Angel had a wig and fake glasses, while Fang just went with a fedora and a mustache. I also hid my hair under a baseball hat and wore sunglasses. Gazzy turned to me and asked, "why are you wearing a disguise?"

"Because it's fun," I shrugged. Gazzy nodded and went to follow Fang while he got three tickets for the Hot-Dog Eating Contest. "Names?" the admission guy asked. "I'm Nick," Fang answered. "Sierra," Angel smiled. "I'm Jennifer Ashley Rosalind Orangeblossom" Nudge said. **(A/N: I don't remember what Angel and Nudge did for their fake names so I made theirs up)**

"Everybody, welcome to the 12th annual Hot Dog Eating Contest! Let me introduce you to our contestants. From the left to the right is: Allison (Max), Stephanie (Evelyn), Eric (Alex), Rebecca (Jessica), George, Bob, Nathan, Ana, Emily, Nick (Fang), Sierra (Angel), Jennifer (Nudge), Mary, and George II. All right, rules are simple: eat as much hot dogs as you can. Our lovely volunteers will give you hot dogs continuously so you don't have to worry about stopping and wasting your time. On your mark, get set, go!" the judge said blowing a blow horn.

Fang's POV *Time Skip*

The only two left are me, and Allison I think? Man this girl can eat, I mean, she outlasted Nudge and Angel. And we're bird kids, we eat WAY more than an average person. She started slowing down though, so maybe I can win. But I felt my mustache inching off my face every single bit I took. I can't risk it falling off. It was now a race between my mustache, Allison, and now that I think about it, me. I was getting pretty full. I might as well stop, I mean, flying with a full stomach is bad enough, flying while vomiting is terrible. I dropped my hot dog and said, "I surrender!"

Max's POV

I was about to give up when I heard the mustache dude whisper, "I surrender." I dropped my hot dog and threw both of my arms into the air. YES! I JUST WON $10,000! LET'S SEE YOU BEAT THAT MAYA!

* * *

**A/N: I was so into this it became midnight when I finished.**

**Max: I feel sick to my stomach.**

**Me: DON'T BARF IN THE WRITING ROOM!**

**Max: R-Read and r-rev-view.**


End file.
